My Little Pony Friendship is Glorious
by Jack Russel
Summary: Sometimes the most unexpected can become heroes and save the day. This a tale of how a someone you would least expect became the here of their realm


**My Little Pony Freindship is Glorious**

It tis is was the medievil times in merry old enlgand and tere wear knights and madens and fouls beasts to be slain. Goodfred Godfry was just a stable boy even though his a man but he new tat he was meant to be a brave knight, "Why do I have to clean the stables and take care of the horses, why cant I bee a brav knight like Author" said Goodfred "shut up boy an take care teh horseses!" sadi the stable master. So Goodfry wheant to the horses he had given the names like twilight spakre, durpy and apple jack. He talked to them but the cold not talk back because they are horses and horse cannot talk apart fto elves and he was not a elf he is human being.

His horses were called Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Princess Celestia, Princess LunaPrincess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Princess Flurry Heart and Nightmare Moon, Trixie and Derpy

Than one day a great wizzard cam to the stables and said "ist Godfry there he is destined to bee a grat night", so teh wizrd tok him to the cave of wonders were teh was a sord that said "who ever can use tis sword is now will be a great knight and become the next King of the UK". So Gofry picked it up and werilded it with ease. Than Godfy learn to be a knight and trined hard. One day he was a riding thought the forrest whent he herd screams cuming from a tower. It was the screams of fair maden who was held captive but outside was an evil dragon who the gaurding her so she could not a escape cause she was captive by evil.

"I will save her as I am true night" said Godfry and he attacked the dragon and he fort a long and hard battle doging its frie and claws. Soon he one and killered it. Than he wheant into teh tower and found the fair maden "Oh you are my hero Sir Night" she said "Tis nothing mah lady, I am only doing what a true knight should" Godfy said back, "Brave knight tell me what is thou name" the lady said "my name is Goodfred Godfry and I am a true night of honour". Than they had the sex and after woods he rode to the castle of the king with her on his white noble horse.

soed he arrived at the caslte city and went to meat with the king and his noble nights. Teh nights were having a great banquit whent Sir Godfy came with the noble lady in his amrys. Who is this knight and whence does he come from "I am Sir Godfy and I am a knew knight!" Sir Godfy said "I see a quest to go on to prove meslef" Sir Godfry say agian. "Arise Sir Knight and tell us of you adventur" said the king so Sir Godft told them of his brave tale. Than all teh knights cheer and made godfy the kew night offically by the kings hands.

Thant Godfey was a having an mealed with the knights and a drinking ale (stong ale cause he is a real man and not a wimp). Than they herd of a false knight who didith oppress the villages of his estate and tax them to hradly. He was the blue knight and he is bad man.

So Godfery rode thought the land to seek this quest on sheild he had an imagie of the holy grail and in his hand he had a spear but also owned a swrod. He soon came to an farm with peasents, he cold tell they are peasents cause they are poor and covred in poop. "Greetings peasent I come looking for the Blue Knight" said Sir Godfry "M'lord the Blue Knight lives in castle overloking pleasent vilage were he taxes pepole harshly"

Thant Sir Godfry was stoped on the rode by a knight and a dwarf "I am sir Bold and who might you bee" said Sir Bold, "I amd Sir Godfry". "Sir Godfry I challge you to a dule. so they fort coming together as two wild bores until Sir Godfry smote Sir Bold sorly from his horse "Good show fellow Knight" Said Sir Bold "where do thouhest ride". "I seek the blue Knight" Godfry said with head down.

So the came to the caslte of the Blue Knight and did lay seige to it, they layed siege for five days and were joined by many a goodly knight who rode on horse back and with shinying armor that did glimer in both the moonlight and the sun. These good knights did make seige of the evil blue knights castle for many a day and many a night.

When the Blue Knight came out and made combat wit Sir Godfry in field of battle. and they came at each over like two wild beers tearing at eachoth with axes and sowrds and spear and made much blod that did make a fare lady swoon. So they were hurting each other sorly and making great batltle. When Sir Godfry used his special attack and killed the evil Blue Knight. As this was haped many good knight were killing each other on that sad field and there many a blood did stainth the earth.

The batle was one and many great deeds had bean done but at the cost of the lives of so many goodly knights. Tis was a sad snce to behold.

Sir Godfy wheant back to the catle as a hero and was given his own kingdom and made a poweful lord. His peasents loved him and he treated them well. He many a day rode around in shining armour that was glorty to begold he is the true image of chivery and knighthood.

Than one day Sir Godfry and the other great knights they were hav many drinks and good cheer whent a purple knight rode into teh hall. He said I have a challange for the new knight, I have tankie over his stable and kill his horses and ate them for dinner. I am now the owner of their stable and if he wants it back he will have to face me a combat.

So they met to good batle and glorius deeds of arms and it was great with many a blood being spilled and much martcial deeds being done. Godfy wounded the Purple Knight and they wouded him back and they did great combat. Until Sir Godft did his amzing specil moved finsihed teh job killing the Purple knight with his great sowrd. It was a stuning sight and all thoughtout teh land herd of this batle and deeds of arm.

Than King Authr annocned there will be a troment to win there hand of his daughter who ever won whould in her hand in marige. So all the great knights gavered across teh land to fight for this fare maden and to gain her hand. They were to al joust on horse back while there fare ladies and goodly lords watched the brave knights do feats of arms.

Than it was Sir Goodfry vs Sir Bold and they came at each over lik two wild bores and Sir Goodfry smote him sorley of his horse. Than Goodfry smote down many a goodly knight and was won many contests of arms. He was looking to win the hand of the princess. Than he saw who he was to fight aginst in was the Blue Knight and than the Purple knight. "Imposslbe you had dyed" he said to them both "arr Sir Godfry the evil socress Morgaine brough us back with wicked magic so she can put a saxon king on the thone. "I will rather dye thatn see dirty pagan on the thone" said Sir Godfry, "then let use fighuth for than hand of this maden" said the Blue knight.

So the came togther like two triceratopses fighting over a femlae triceratopses in the dinosore age and did wood damge to each other. "I know your special move now Sir Gogfry" said Blue Knight "Yes but this now my special josting move" and Sir Godfry smote him down. Than came the Purple Knight and they did greet batlte, they came together like two cars in Twisted Metal Black and did great damge to each over. Than the smote each other so sorley that Godfry was hanging by his foot he was amlost loose until he righted himslef and smote the Purple Knight of his horse.

Sir Godfry had one and married the Princess who was part elf part human and was made sucssor to the thorne. Than later the king ded and Sir Godfy was the new king and was rule all of merry england well and made the peasents happy and the pepole in good sprits.

This was unitl there was an invsion of the saxons and amonsgst them was the Purple Knight and Blue Kight because they wante dthe vengence. In the army they had horse archers, many a knight and catapults. At the same time evil bishop betrayed the king and was going to burn the queen at the stake saying she is witch.

So ther gaved therie armies which both had a million men each and did mightly battle on the plains of elgnad sore. The Armies came togeth and fort for the final bettle. Men were stabing each other, beheding each other and killing each other. It was bloody battle and many fare knight was killed and many goodly knight did perish.

They were making much blood and sluagter and Sir Goodfy was fighting the Blue Knight and the Purple knight on the field of battle, it loked leik he whould lose. When he used his power moves to overcome them and whin for honour and england.

Than he kill the Blue Knight with his sowrd, the legendarty sorwrd and on his horse he came and fort the Purple knight for the last tim. IT was dramitc battle and they were smoting each other hard until Sir Goodfy used a secrate techquie only know by the Knights of the Grey Order and slew the evil Purple knight. Than he fort the Saxon King, the true badguy in dramtic battle, he was powerful evil king and had many special moves but Sir Goofry was too good and won killing the evil king.

Than Sir Goodfry herd about the Queen being burned at the stake and came to the sence where the evil bishop used black magic to make selkigton army and fire evils spells but he was not match, Godfry had the artifact that cold beat evil maigc users and also Gofry used his skill to out march them. He than killed the Evil Bishop and resotred piece to england.

So Sir Goodfy ruled well and as a good king and was loved by all, he had many children and he and the queen were lvoed by all. That was until the saddest anime betrayal happed when the Pope sent him to dye in the Crusades even though the Pope was his best friend

The End


End file.
